


Hold on to love while you got it...and never let it go

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake have had a thing going on for awhile now and Adam thinks it's time that Blake either leaves Miranda or Adam leaves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam woke up and shifted around a little before dozing off again, only to be woken up by the Country giant. "Adam!" Adam rubbed his eyes and looked up at Blake "Fuck you, Blake" Blake sat down next to Adam "Yeah, you wish." Adam couldn't help the smile that creeped up on his face. "Why did you wake me up?" Adam sat up. "Because, I have to go to Oklahoma in 4 days to see Miranda and I wanna spend as much time with you as I can." Adam's smile instantly faded. "Oh." Adam looked down to his hands. "Aw C'mon babe, I'm just going to be gone for 3 days, that's it" Blake saw that Adam was still upset. "But that's not all that's  bugging you, is it?" Adam didn't want to cause problems, that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "No, I'm just gonna miss you, that's all." Blake got up from the bed. "Well, are you going to get up and make me breakfast or what?" Adam put on a fake smile and got up. "Sure."

Blake plopped down onto the couch. "Babe, You're a really good cook. You know that?" Adam sat down. "Yes I do." Blake put his arms around Adam. "You're such a cocky rockstar." "Yeah, but you love it." Blake placed a kiss on Adam's cheek. "I sure do." Adam snuggled closer to Blake. "Are you tired baby?" Blake felt a slight nod against his chest. "Then go to sleep." Blake started humming one of his songs and sure enough, Adam was out within 15 minutes. Blake loved this. He loved marveling over how gorgeous Adam was, with the tatto covered body, the perfectly chisled chin. Adam may be a cocky rockstar, but he's Blake's cocky rockstar. 

Adam woke up, still in Blake's arms. Smiling, Adam looked at Blake who was sleeping soundly. He loved Blake more than anything. He loved how Blake had an infectious smile and how he was always in a good mood. He loved having Blake all to his self, but then again...he really didn't have Blake all to his self, did he?

~******~

Adam woke up and stretched looking around the room. Finding Blake packing a bag. "Ugh" Adam remembered that Blake was leaving to go see  _her._ "C'mon Adam, I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Adam didn't know why, but he just couldn't tell Blake what was actually on his mind and he hated his self for it everyday.   _  
_

"Are you going to drive me to the airport?" Blake turned around to face Adam.

"Yeah, let me get dressed." Adam walked into the bathroom. "Hurry up babe!" Adam was putting on his jeans. "Patience is a vurtu Blake." Adam came out of the bathroom. "Shit, you know I don't have patience. And how in the hell did you get yourself into those jeans?" Seriously! How did he do it?! "Nevermind that. Now, lets go." Blake grabbed his bag and followed Adam out the door.

~******~

"I'll call you when I get back, okay?" 

"Alright."

"I love you babe." 

"I love you too." Blake got out of the car and walked into the airport. Adam started his car again and sped off. 

~******~

Walking into his house, Adam threw his keys on the table and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of tequlia. See, drinking was the only way he could forget about the fact that Blake would be in Oklahoma with his wife, kissing her and hugging her just like he did with Adam. It pissed him off to no end, but drinking resolved that problem for a little.

About 2 bottles of tequlia in and Adam was pretty much gone. "I know what I'm gonna do." Adam pulled out his phone and dialed Blake's number. 

"Adam?" Blake's voice was just above a whisper. 

"Can we talk?" Adam heard some movement.

"Yeah, what's up?" Blake's voice was louder now.

If Adam wasn't drunk right now he probably wouldn't have the balls to tell Blake this. "You need to leave Miranda." That came out better then Adam expected.

"What?" Blake sounded genuinly surprised to hear this. 

"Look, I can't do this anymore. It's either her or me." 

"Adam, you know I love you more than life itself but I can't just leave Miranda." Adam heard a door open then a girly voice, then Blake saying: "I'll be back to bed in a minute honey."

"You were sleeping with her?" Adam was starting to get mad.

"She's my wife Adam." 

"That doesn't matter Blake!" Adam was beyond pissed now.

"Yes it does Adam! She's my wife and I love her!"

"Just leave her and come back to me, please."

"Adam-"

"No Blake, I can't continue to be your dirty little secret anymore." 

"What are you sayin Adam?"

"I can't do this anymore Blake, I just can't." Adam was starting to cry.

"Babe, please."

"I love you Blake." Adam hung up and chucked his phone off his balcony. He curled up and started crying, he had just lost the love of his life.

**Blake's POV:**

**  
**Blake looked down at his phone. What just happened? The only Blake could feel right now was his heart breaking. He walked inside then downstairs to the couch and layed down and started crying.

~******~

Blake woke up the next morning feeling like shit. He sat up and saw Miranda cooking dinner. "Who were you talking to last night?" Miranda turned to face him. "Just Luke." Blake was lieing out of his ass and he's sure Miranda noticed. "Don't lie to me Blake, there's only one person that I know of that you would take a call from at 3 in the morning, and that's Adam." Blake started crying again. "Baby, what's wrong?" Miranda walked over to Blake. "Adam broke up with me okay!?" Miranda looked puzzled "He...He what?" "Look 'ran, I've been dating Adam for a 11 months now and we broke up last night." Blake put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Miranda." Miranda got up. "Go get your stuff and get out, now!" Blake got up and packed everyting then brought the bag to his truck. "I'm sorry Miranda." "Just go Blake, please." Blake got in his truck and drove off.

**Adam's POV:**

**  
**God, Adam hated this. He missed Blake so damn much, but he wasn't lieing when he said he couldn't be Blake's dirty little secret.

"Hey Adam, we got sound check in an hour." James walked into Adam's dressing room. "I know." Adam continued drinking his tequlia. "Adam, you gotta stop doing this to yourself." James walkd over to Adam and took the bottle away. "Give it back james."   Adam reached for it but James pulled back. "No." Adam tried grabbing it again. "Give it back!" "Not until you tell me what's really going on Adam...is it Blake?" Adam broke down just hearing his name. James pulled him into a hug. "What happened?" Adam was sobbing into James's jacket. "I-I broke up with him." James let out a sigh. "Why?" "I couldn't deal with being his little thing on the side, he loves Miranda more than me. That's obvious." "Adam Noah Levine if I hear those words again I swear to god I will slap you. You know he loves you just as much as he loves Miranda. Probably even more." "Then why doesn't he leave her?" Adam was looking at James. "It's not that simple Adam, and you know that." "Just leave James, I just want to be alone." Adam got up and sat on the couch. "Fine, but do me a favor, call him" And with that, James walked out shutting the door behind him. Maybe james was right...Maybe Adam should call Blake. "No!" Adam scolded his self for even thinking about it. "Hey James." James turned around and saw Blake standing there. "Hey man, what's up?" "Can I talk to Adam?" "Sure, he's in his dressing room." Blake walked down to Adam's dressing room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Blake's heart skipped a beat just hearing his voice. "It's me..." Adam didn't have to be told a name to know who was standing on the other side of that door. "Go away." Blake heard the sound of a lock. "Babe, c'mon, don't be like that. Please let me in." Blake heard soft sobbing coming through the door. "I-I left her, okay. From now on, it's just you and I." Blake heard the lock again, then saw his boyfriend standing there, his eyes red and puffy. "Did you really leave her?" Blake had started crying now. "Yes, I did. It's just you and I, I promise." Adam ran into Blake's arms and held on tight. "I love you so much Blake." Adam was still squeezing Blake. "I love you too babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's favorite way to wake up? In Blake's arms. And that's exactly how he woke up this morning. Waking up, carefully slipping out of bed making sure not to wake up the Country giant snoring away happily. Adam stood there for a moment, mezmorized by Blake. He still couldn't believe that Blake was  _finally_ all his. No more sharing him, Blake was his and  _only_ his. 

He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize his phone was vibarating from a text. Which was from Miranda...

_Meet me outside._

Adam was nervous, why did she want him to meet her outside? Adam got his shoes on and carefully slipped out of the bedroom and proceeded to go outside to see what in the world Miranda wanted. Adam walked outside and saw her leaning against her truck smiling. "Uh, hey...'ran." Adam gave a sly smile. "Hey Adam, I've missed you" Miranda pulled him into a hug. Shockingly. "So...uh, why did you want me to meet you out here?" To tell you the truth, Miranda was hella scary when it came down to it. "Don't worry Adam, I just want to talk to you." Miranda placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Alright...lets talk." Adam leaned against the truck as well. "Well, it's about Blake."  _Shit._ "Yeah, what about him?" Miranda had a pained look in her eye. " I want you to know that I'm okay with you two, going out. I really am...I mean, I can see why Blake loves you." Miranda eyed him up and down causing Adam to blush. "Look 'ran, I'm sorry that he kept it from you." "It's alright, he didn't want to hurt me, and he didn't. I can respect that you and him are dating. As long as he's happy I'm happy." Adam looked at Miranda. "Are you sure 'ran?" I mean-" "I'm sure Adam. But there's one more thing."  _Damnit._ "I need to stay with you and Blake while I'm in L.A."  _Fuck._ "Why?" "Well, the press still hasn't found out and I want to keep it that way." Adam understood that. He hates having to deal with the press. "Um, I would have to talk to Blake about it...I mean, this is his house." Miranda nodded. "Alright." "But, In the mean time, why don't you come in and I'll cook you some breakfast." "Oh, I couldn't-" "I insist." Miranda smiled and started walking towards the door.

Blake woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and freshly brewed coffee. What was this kid up to? Bake got up and walked downstars with just his boxers on, immediatly regretting it when he saw his ex wife standing there. "Oh uh, Blake...Miranda wanted to uh...I'm sorry but Blake, got get some cloths on please." Adam was laughing and Blake gave him the "I'm-so-going-to-punch-you-in-the-face" look before walking up stairs and putting some jeans on then going back down stairs. "Hey Blake. " Mirana offered a friendly smile. "Uh hey." Blake seated his self across from Miranda. "Not that I don't want to see you or anything but...why are you here?" "Oh," Adam stepped in. "well, when she's in L.A she needs to stay with us...you know, so the press doesn't  find out." Blake looked at Adam then at Miranda. "Yeah, sure. Just ya know, we kinda have to go over a few things first." "Alright. Shoot." "Well, are you okay with Adam and I?" "Yes." "Alright. That's actually the only thing I needed to go over." Miranda gave a gentle laugh a well as Adam. "Well, let's eat!" Adam placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

~******~

Miranda woke up and stopped when she saw Adam sitting on the counter and Blake in between his legs. She hid behing the door and listened in on their conversation.

"Please kiss me, baby." Blake was pouting.

"I refuse to make out with you in the kitchen." Adam gave a small smile.

"But wwhhyyy?" Blake started kissing Adam's neck.

"Blakey, stop." Adam pushed Blake away and watched him pout. "Aw, your so cute when you pout."

Miranda walked in and Adam jumped off the counter. "I can see why you two are together." Adam started walking out. "Uh yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs and change." Adam walked out leaving Blake and Miranda...alone. Together. "Hey 'ran, can I talk to you for a minut?" "Sure, what's up?" Blake sat down. "Well, I want to uh, I want to...propose....to Adam." Blake pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Awwww Blakey." Miranda sat down looking at the ring. "Yeah...could you uh help me out a little?" "Of course, I would be glad to...under one condition." "Oh yeah, what's that?" "You invite me to the wedding." "Uh, okay." Blake was taken aback by Miranda's sudden interest. "When do you want to propose to him?" "Well, I'm taking him to dinner tomorrow night and I was thinking then." Miranda was sweetly smiling. "Alright, at the restaurant or somewhere else?" "Well, we're having dinner in this garden area,so after dinner... that's where I was going to do it." Adam walked into the kitchen and Blake quickly slipped the box back into his pocket. "What were you two talking about?" Adam went into the fridge and grabbed a soda. "Just catching up." Miranda grabbed her phone and messaged Blake.

_I'll talk to you about this later._

Blake looked and the message and smiled. Thank god Miranda was alright with this. Miranda walked out and Adam started talking. "So where are we going to dinner tomorrow?" Blake looked up at Adam. "It's a suprise." Blake picked Adam up and Adam wrapped his leps around Blake's waist. "Do you wanna go swimming?" Blake gave Adam a wicked smile and brought Adam back the the pool. "Shelton I swear to fucking god-" Blake didn't let Adam finish, he threw Adam into the 9 foot pool. "Damnit shelton. You got my cloths wet." Blake jumped in after Adam. "Oh quit complaining." Blake took Adam's shirt off then his jeans. "You know Miranda is here, right?" "I don't think she cares. " Blake was peppering kisses on Adam's neck. Leaving light but daring kisses. "I love you shelton." "I love you too Levine." Blake brought his lips to Adam's in a sweet soft kiss. Miranda watched from upstairs, marveling over how cute they were together. "Blake, you know you're still in your cloths, right?" Adam was working on unbuttoning Blake's shirt then taking off his pants. Blake pulled Adam closer to him, holding him tight. "You're so sexy." "And you're not good at sweet talking." That earned Adam a splash to the face. Returning the favor, Adam splashed back. "Splash war?" Adam was wiggiling his eyebrows. "You got it rock star." Blake started throwing water in Adam's face and Adam did the same thing. "Okay okay!! Truce?" Adam put out his hand and Blake took it pulling him in and kissing him. "Truce." 

~******~

"Okay, Blake. How do you want to propose to Adam?" Miranda was helping Blake get ready for his dinner date. "Hell, I don't know, I'll wing it like I always do." Miranda looked at him. "Fine, I'll say something this this...Adam Noah Levine...I have loved you since the day I layed eyes on you. Will you marry me?" Adam had just walking in as Blake said that. "Oh, uh...Adam. It's not what it looks like." But Adam didn't want to listen, he ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. "Damn it." Blake followed him and went to knock on the door. "Adam." "How could you Blake. I thought you loved me." Blake heard Adam sobbing. "I do...look.....this ring was for you, Miranda wanted to know what I was going to say to you. I was going to ask you to marry me." Silence. Adam reached for the door and opened it. Blake was standing there on one knee. "Adam Noah Levine, I knew I loved you from the moment I layed eyes on you. Now, I know we have our differences, but I know we can work through them, and I know that the only thing I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Adam couldn't believe what was happening. Of course he was going to say yes. "Yes, a million times yes." Blake got up and kissed Adam. "You had me there for a moment, I thought you proposed to Miranda." Miranda walked up the stairs. "Eh, I would've told him no anyways." She was joking. "I've been there and done that." Adam started laughing. "I can't believe you just asked me to marry you." Blake stopped. "And why is that?" "Because, I just...I never saw it coming." "Well, you can't always predict the future" Blake kissed Adam's cheek. "I know, but...forget it. I'm just happy you asked." Adam returned the kiss. "Well, c'mon guys, we have a wedding to plan." Miranda walked downstairs. "This should be fun." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments would be appreciated :)


End file.
